


Strong Opinions About Turtles

by vesperlynds



Category: Parks and Recreation, The Office (US)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short fic I wrote of a meeting between Michael Scott, Holly Flax, Ben Wyatt, and Leslie Knope. My whole idea came from the fact that Michael and Leslie both have rather strong opinions about turtles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Opinions About Turtles

It was midafternoon at the zoo. A couple was walking hand and hand over to the turtle exhibit. 

“Aren’t you so excited to see the turtles, Joan Holly-way?” Michael Scott chuckles at the next in a long line of nicknames for his wife, Holly.

Holly smiles at her husband and says “I sure am Mike Wazowski.” 

The two lovers kiss before heading into the exhibit. The kiss is rudely interrupted by a woman’s cry of “ugh gross.” 

Michael turns around to yell at the woman, but the man with her stops him and says “I’m sorry, but my wife, Leslie, has very strong opinions about turtles. 

Michael stares at the man and finally blurts out “but how can anyone hate turtles?” Holly puts her arm around Michael and whispers “Hey baby, it’s okay. The nice lady didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

Leslie scoffs and forcefully states “For your information, turtles are extremely condescending with their little shells and those tiny little heads. They think they are so great. They just stare at you with those beady eyes letting you know that you don’t have a shell to hide inside. Come Ben, Let’s go mock some turtles.” 

Michael, against his better judgment, was intrigued by the turtle hatred, so he chuckled “I know we have differing opinions, but do you mind if Holly and I join you? We were going to make fun of the turtles too, just in a more positive manner.”

Leslie smiled and shook Michael’s hand. “I think we have come to an understanding. It was nice meeting you, Michael and Holly. I think this may be the start of a beautiful friendship, even if it will be a little hard overcoming our differences.” 

Michael and Holly both blurted out “That’s what she said,” which made Ben and Leslie smile at their new friends.


End file.
